Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of a capsule endoscope having a plurality of imaging modules.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2014-086431, filed Apr. 18, 2014, the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
Description of the Related Art
The diagnosis of a lesioned part or the like is performed using an image captured by a capsule endoscope inserted into a living body. In the publication of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2006-68534, a method of performing imaging by alternately driving a plurality of imaging units in a capsule endoscope having the imaging units is disclosed. In addition, in the publication of Japanese Patent No. 5019589, a method of performing imaging by increasing an imaging rate of an imaging unit that images a lesioned part when the lesioned part has been found in a capsule endoscope having a plurality of imaging units is disclosed.